


Last Request

by CherieRoseLoveless



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Gen, Major Character Injury, Regeneration, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherieRoseLoveless/pseuds/CherieRoseLoveless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has defeated the Master... But it is costing him his life... Based on 09 Christmas special Rated T for character death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Request

It wasn't meant to be…

The Doctor lay in a bloody heap. It took a lot of strength for him to defeat the Master but he had done it.

Which was now costing him his life.

As he lay, his thoughts turned to Donna.

She's better off forgetting me for good...

"Doctor!"

The doctor closed his eyes again. He had to be hearing things.

"Doctor!"

"D-Donna?"

The redhaired woman had ran over and was now cradling his head in her lap.

"You're gonna be alright, aren't you?"

A salty liquid ran down his cheeks. Was he crying? He was.

"No, Donna. I'm not going to be alright."

"You're not gonna die, are you?"

"Donna, shut up and hold me."

Donna placed his head back down onto the ground, lay at his side and wrapped her arms around him, silently crying into his shoulder.

He was letting the tears slide down as he began to breathe his last breath.

"Goodbye, Donna."

With those last words, he closed his eyes ans his two hearts stopped beating.

Donna sat up, placing a hand on his neck, nothing. She placed her head on his chest. No pulse.

"No, you can't be dead. Please, Doctor, the world needs you."

Donna continued to shake the dead timelord.

"NO!"

Donna threw herself over his cprpse and cried bitter tears.

He couldn't be gone. He was invincible, wasn't he?

Then she noticed a note in his right hand. Curiously, she removed it and opened it up.

It read:

Donna,

If you are reading this note, I'm probably dead.

I want you to know in the case of my death, my last request was to have you stay alive.

Simply because although I care for you, your family need you more than I ever will.

I'll never forget you.

Thank you,

The Doctor.

Tears continued to roll down her cheeks as Donna read the note. Simply because, although I care for you, your family need you more than I ever will. (A/N: He's not IN LOVE with her, just loves her as a friend)

He died so she could live.

"Thank you, Doctor." She whispered, before getting to her feet and heading back home to her family with a heavy heart.

THE END


End file.
